


Alternatives to Apple Pie and Drunken Christmas Carols

by zarabithia



Category: DCU - Comicsverse, Justice League, Wonder Woman
Genre: Christmas, DCnU, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are better ways to spend Christmas than with the Justice League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives to Apple Pie and Drunken Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Written for becauseforoncethisisme's prompt on tumblr: _Diana/Lois, simply having a wonderful Christmas time._

"I can't imagine that you are having a fun time," Lois said, looking around the Justice League headquarters with the kind of decidedly unimpressed expression that looked right at home for someone who had worked with Superman and was currently dating Wonder Woman.

She'd once told Diana that it was hard to be impressed by The Flash when you were dating a demi-god, after all. 

"Why would you believe that?" Diana asked, taking a sip of her drink. The eggnog was too sweet on its own, and she was glad that someone thought to add alcohol to dilute the sweetness. 

More would not hurt it, in honesty.

"Christmas isn't your holiday," Lois responded. "And while you haven't given the public display of disapproval that Aquaman did, I'm sure you aren't gushing over the badly decorated tree that The Flash set up. I'm willing to bet you aren't loving the drunken rendition of 'Away in a Manager,' either." 

Diana glanced in the direction of her teammates currently serenading the room full of League members and significant others. "It's not my favorite song," she admited. "And you are right in that Christmas is not my holiday. I wasn't raised on a farm in Kansas, after all." 

Lois reached over and wrapped her fingers through Diana's. "No, you weren't. Thank god, because I fucking hate apple pie."

"But I do like Christmas," Diana told her. "I enjoy the friendliness and giving spirit that comes over much of Man's World during this time of year." 

"Not to be a Grinch, but you do realize that the friendliness and giving spirit is often accompanied by increases in theft, homicidal shopping trips, and people like my father bitching about 'The War on Christmas,' right?" Lois pointed out.

"I do, just as I realize that many people who are not as lucky as we are end up feeling alone and depressed during this time of year," Diana agreed. "And my heart does go out to them. I also wish that the more benevolent of your people would extend their good will during seasons other than Christmas." 

"Your infamous optimism might be hoping for far too much there, princess," Lois answered. 

"In that case, I shall simply have to content myself with enjoying the festivities as they are," Diana promised. "Not only do they remind me of the glorious celebrations my people would give during harvest time, they also inspire you to wear form fitting dresses that I will never be able to disapprove of." 

"Diana of Themyscira, was that your way of saying that my ass looks good in this dress?" Lois asked, with mock horror. 

"I believe it was." 

"In that case - " Lois leaned closer to Diana, "why on Earth are we still stuck at _this_ party, when we could be having a much better party at home?" 

"That's a wonderful suggestion," Diana agreed as she lifted Lois into her arms and carried her out of headquarters. 

"Your puns are always terrible," Lois complained. "And I could have walked until we cleared the building." 

They were valid complaints. But they were the last complaints Lois had for the evening.


End file.
